Forget to Love, Love to Forget
by estelgreenleaf
Summary: Snape gets pregnant by an accidental curse. Snape MPREG, no SLASH. No like, no read. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Harry Potter.

**A/N: **This is a Snape MPREG, but it is not SLASH. No like, no read. The overall rating will be T, but this chapter is rated a clean K. Enjoy the story!

**A/N2: **This is dedicated to Barbara Kennedy, whose Snape mpreg is absolutely amazing and I read it when I need inspiration. This is also dedicated to my friend chemical killjoy13, one of my closest friends and beta before I even type it up. Thank you so much!

Now on with the story!

**Forget To Love, Love To Forget**

It was a perfectly at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Everyone was attending their normal their normal classes, teachers were teaching, headmaster was headmastering.

Severus Snape was on his way to deliver the Wolfsbane Potion to the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor RJ Lupin. He had to stop at McGonagall's class to talk about the upcoming Quidditch match.

The Transfiguration class was practicing Vanishing Spells, and all were in different levels of proficiency. As Snape walked up to McGonagall's desk, he felt a pink mist hit him. He dismissed it and continued to talk to Minerva.

"I have to go deliver this to Lupin," he said, imitating the smoking goblet.

He left the class and walked to Lupin's office. As he was walking, he felt a little light-headed.

'_Haven't eaten all day,' _he thought, _'I'll get something later.'_

He got to Lupin's office, went in, and found him lying on the couch, grading essays. Snape set the potion on Lupin's desk.

"Oh, helloe Severus. I didn't hear you come in," Remus remarked

Snape opened his mouth to respond, but suddenly felt very dizzy and grabbed the edge of the desk to steady himself.

Remus noticed Snape's lack of response.

"Severus, are you alright?" he asked

When Severus didn't answer, he got up and walked over to him. Remus grabbed his arm, and a warm fog enveloped them both.

Snape keeled over and Remus caught him and set him one the couch. He flooed the hospital wing and had Madam Pomfrey come.

She examined him, but couldn't find anything wrong except low blood sugar.

"Ennervate," she said

His eyes fluttered.

"Severus, what happened?" Pomfrey asked

"I just felt dizzy. Haven't eaten all day." Severus stated, "I'll be going."

He tried to get up, but Pomfrey pushed him back down.

"Just a moment Severus," Pomfrey said, "I can't find anything seriously wrong with you, but you just passed out, so I want you to take it easy. Eat something, and get some rest."

"It's almost time for dinner," Lupin said, "Why don't we head down?"

"Poppy, Lupin, I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about this," Snape asked

"I won't Severus," Poppy said

"Not a word," Remus replied

They headed down together and went to their places. Snape in between McGonagall and Lupin, Pomfrey next to sprout.

The food appeared on the glittering plates and everyone helped themselves. Snape picked at his food. He knew Pomfrey had told him to eat, but he wasn't really hungry.

"Severus, are you all right?" Minerva asked

Snape nodded curtly, but didn't say anything.

'_He looks pale,' _Minerva thought_, 'well, paler then usual.'_

About three-quarters of the way through dinner, Severus got up and decided to leave. He stood up, and his legs, which were still weak, started wobbling.

He left the hall and set on going to his rooms in the dungeon. He tried for his long stride, but found he was too tired. So he just decided to walk down slowly and hope no one saw him.

As Snape walked down, he caught two students snogging on a bench. They snapped apart the minute they saw him, and waited for him to take points, or give them detention.

"Schmit, Abby," he started. He was going to give them detention for PDA, but thought better of it, "don't let me catch you again."

They looked astounded that he hadn't given them the third degree.

"Yes sir," Schmit replied, and he and Abby ran off.

He heard someone call his name, and McGonagall came up behind him.

"Severus, are you sure you're alright?" she asked, "You looked bad at dinner, and then you left suddenly. I decided to come down here and check to make sure nothing horrible had befallen you."

He picked up what was left of his dignity and shook his head no. He felt shaky and tired and he had a headache.

McGonagall was surprised. Severus never willingly admitted he was in pain or weak.

"Why don't we go to the Hospital Wing?" she asked

"I'm going back to my chambers," he said

She walked with him to his quarters to make sure he would be alright.

**Elsewhere:**

"Did you see Professor Snape at dinner?" Hermione asked, "he didn't look well."

"Hermione, if I were looking at Snape at dinner, I would have no appetite. And honestly, it's Snape, who cares?" Ron said

"Would you care if it was any other teacher?" she asked

"Yes," Harry answered," but Snape's a right git. He probably deserved whatever he's got."

"You two…" she trailed off, settling into her homework.

**A/N:** This is specifically to chemical killjoy. Yes, the Schmit and Abby in this story are the ones you think they are. I might have them turn up later just to torture them.

**A/N2:** Yes, I have a lot of author's notes; sue me. Anyway, please review! Comments and constructive criticism are always appreciated. Flames will be used to make coffee that I won't drink.

So please, hit that little review button. You know you want to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Harry Potter.

**A special thank you to all that read my story and to all my reviewers!**

**Sithtar: **First off, thank you for the help on the story. I'm trying to get them back in character, it is Harry's third year, and I looked extra hard for the grammar and spelling mistakes and tried to fix them. The centered thing, I don't like, I justalways center school documents and forget to uncenter(?) other things. I don't like it centered, I looked at it. Thank you for the review!

**Chemical Killjoy13:** I like shiny too! Yes, I just felt I had to put them in. The original ones were Williams and Klein, guess who. And thank you for the review, ranting is cool too. I completely changed this part, so you haven't read it yet. The baby didn't like the original and made me change it. It can be so annoying…

**green24: **I agree with you on that, I haven't found many good mpregs, maybe 3 or 4, and they're never finished! I'm not a slasher, so I don't _usually _read those. I fully intend to finish this story. Thanks for the review!

**Important A/N: **The characters are probably OOC. I'm not used to writing serious characters and I read fanfics more then the actual books so I'm reviewing those right now to try and capture the "essence" of Snape. Another reason being I do most of my writing late at night or in early morning, so my brain's not fully awake. I'm still accepting ideas and such, but please, don't try and correct me on spelling. I don't spell things wrong, I go through and check to make sure about ten times. There's nothing worse in a story then bad spelling.

**A/N2: **I'm not entirely pleased with this chapter, it's not what I originally had planned out, so it's more made up kind of quickly. I don't really feel like it accomplishes anything, but there was a plot bunny begging me to write it. Snape may seem OOC, but I do think this is how he feels about the other staff, and some of the students. He cares, but he sure isn't going to show it. He is a Snape after all!

**Forget to Love, Love to Forget**

**Chapter 2**

One Week Later:

Snape lay his head in his hands after the last class filed out. He was dead tired and still had that damn headache. The door opened with a creak and Lupin walked in. Snape looked up quickly.

"Still feeling off-color?" he asked

"I don't see how it is any of your business, Lupin," Snape snapped

"You should really go to the Hospital Wing," Remus replied

"I don't need to." Snape said, "Now is there a specific reason you came down here, or was it just to irritate me?"

Lupin wasn't fazed by Snape's harsh tone.

"I came down to ask you about getting something from your stores for my third year class," he said, "you don't happen to have Ashwinder eggs?"

"Perhaps," Snape answered, but the thought of helping Lupin seemed to pain him, "I'll check later."

Remus could see he wanted to be left alone, so he said a quick 'Thanks' and left.

The rest of the day went by as so many did for Severus. The arrogant little berks blew things up, acted like pompous arses, and just generally bothered him.

Later that night, while grading essays, the Professor became lost in thought. About pretty much everything. He found himself thinking about the students, the other staff, and the headmaster. They drove him completely insane! Not to get him wrong, he did care for them, at least a little, but they could be so insufferable sometimes! He supposed that the other staff weren't bad, he even considered some of them close acquaintances, like McGonagall, Flitwick, or even Hagrid.

Sure, he and Minerva had their squabbling about the House Cup constantly, or their rival houses, but he really did care about her, deep down, WAY deep down. He had a sense of respect for her, which probably had something to do with her being a teacher when he was at Hogwarts.

Flitwick he had no problems with, and Hagrid he supposed, wasn't as bad. Sure, the bumbling half-giant could be a pest, but he was really a gentle person. But, just because he might have cared about other people didn't mean he was going to show it.

He was broken out of his reverie by his inkbottle shattering on the floor. He had upset it when he went to dip his quill in the ink.

"Of all the bloody-!" he exclaimed, jumping up.

The ink was soaking into the thick green carpet by then.

"Scorgify," he said, pointing his wand in the general direction of the carpet, "Reparo."

With the inkbottle fixed and the ink cleaned up, it was now go find more ink in his mess of a room, or do something else. Snape felt unusually tired, so he decided to just call the whole thing a night and he nodded off on the couch.

**Metta! For now**

**A/N: **I think Lupin tries to be a little more civilized with Snape, and that's why I almost always have him call him by his first name. I see Remus doing that and Snape getting mad, but that's truly how I see Remus' personality. Next chapter will be up soon.

Sorry for the disappointing chapter. There's probably more A/N and other stuff then story, but there was a lot of things I needed to address. Next chapter will be longer. I'll try to have it up by tomorrow or Wednesday.

Press that shiny little button down there. You know, the one that says review?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter

**A/N:** I know I haven't updated in awhile, but I have the absolute worst writers block. : (. But I felt like I owed you guys something, so here is something short. I'll try and get up a longer chapter tomorrow.

_**Thank you to all my readers!**_

Forget to Love, Love to Forget Chapter 3

Snape got up the next day as usual, but found he was getting dizzy at the most inopportune moments.

The third years were making a Shrinking Solution that day, and the dungeon was filled with different colored vapors and an acrid odor that he suspected was coming from Longbottom's potion.

"Really Longbottom?" he asked, pulling up a ladle of potion. "does anything penetrate that thick skull of yours?"

Neville shrank back, looking terrified. When Snape turned away, Hermione went over to him and started whispering to him.

Severus got to his desk and turned to face the class.

"Those of you who have managed to complete the potion correctly," Snape started, "put it in a flask and leave it on my desk."

The students bustled around, filling vials so Snape wouldn't give them a death glare.

Snape, meanwhile, was fighting to stay upright. His legs felt like jelly and he was clutching the edge of the desk. His head swam, and his vision blurred. His grip slipped off and he felt himself fall.

The last thing he was aware of was a scream before he lost consciousness.

**A/N: **Sorry, very short. But over my writer's block and working on a new chapter. : ) Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter

**A/N: **_I've been banned from listening to Grease Lightning!_ I'm going to try and get 2 chapters up in one night *shocked face* Anyway, this chapter is longer then the last one, and I'm finally merging back into the original storyline. Yay! I will do a chapter for individual review thank yous.

So, thank you to all my readers!

**Forget to Love, Love to Forget Chapter 4**

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked, startled by her scream.

Hermione grabbed his arm and spun him around. The students were starting to panic at the sight of their teacher out cold on the floor. Malfoy ran out of the room, along with a few other students, to get Madam Pomfrey. Neville was too shocked to even move, but he looked a little relieved that he would be spared from the rest of the lesson.

"Is he dead?" Ron whispered, a little too gleefully for Hermione's taste.

Hermione whacked him in the back of the head.

"Ron!" she scolded

"What?" he asked

She just looked away in disgust.

"I'm with you on the this one, mate." Harry muttered to Ron

Madam Pomfrey burst through the door, followed closely by Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"Out of my way, out of my way!" Pomfrey said, pushing through the throng of students.

She went up to Severus and checked his pulse.

"Well, there's nothing I can do for him in here." she said

She conjured up a stretcher and lifted him onto it, then left with him. As she left, Dumbledore walked up to the front.

"Not to worry, Professor Snape will be just fine." Dumbledore said

"Dammit," muttered Ron, earning him another smack in the head from Hermione.

Dumbledore looked over the top of his glasses with a stern gaze. "For now, class is canceled. All of you can go until your next lesson."

"Except for you three." McGonagall said to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

They didn't even need to look up to know she was talking to them. Pretty much every time something strange happened, they had to talk to the teachers about it.

They followed her and Dumbledore to the Headmaster's Office. The minute they sat down, Ron and Harry burst out talking.

"It wasn't us!"

"We didn't do anything!"

"I didn't even see him fall."

"Seriously, I don't know-"

Dumbledore silenced them by holding up a hand.

"Ms. Granger, you haven't said anything. Do you know something?" he asked in a kind voice.

Her eyes were wide when she spoke.

"I noticed that he looked pale and kind of shaky during the lesson, but I didn't say anything." she started, "right before he passed out, he was clutching the edge of the desk. I turned away to fill a flask of potion, and when I turned back, he was laying on the floor."

"Thank you for telling me," Dumbledore said, "do you two have anything to add?"

"No, sir." Harry and Ron chorused.

"I suggest you three go to your dorm until your next lesson." McGonagall said

As Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed to Gryffindor Tower they talked about what could have happened to Snape. The popular story was that Hagrid had trained one of his creatures to bite ugly gits. Hermione wasn't happy that they were being disrespectful, but she cracked a smile, while Harry and Ron howled with laughter.

**Metta, for now!**

Thanks for reading! See that button, now imagine, if you press it, you will get a giant cookie. Don't you want to press it?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Harry Potter

**A/N: **Never fear, my readers, for I haven't given up! Fanfiction was having some glitch or something that wouldn't let me post. But I'm back! Okay, I know this is a short chapter, but I'm writing it while getting ready 30 minutes before a competition. I'm going on vacation, so I'll be stuck in the car for at least 9 hours. I'll get you guys some nice long chapters. If the place we are staying has internet, I'll have them up by tomorrow or Monday. I know this is getting long but I have something important I want to say. I have a friend that I'm very worried about right now, and I'm not very religious, but I'm going to say a prayer for her.

O Lord,  
In this time of need, strengthen her. You are a strength and a shield; You are refuge and strength, a very present help in trouble. I know, Father, that Your eyes go to and fro throughout the earth to strengthen those whose hearts long for You. The body grows weary, but my hope is in You to renew her strength.  
I do not fear, for You are with her.  
I am not dismayed or overwhelmed, for You are God. I know You will strengthen her and help her; that You will uphold her with Your righteous hand. Even as the shadows of depression cover her, I hope she feels the comfort of Your strength, O Lord.  
Amen.

Now on with the story!

**Forget to Love, Love to Forget Chapter 5**

Severus Snape woke up lying on a cool bed in the Hospital Wing, surrounded by three adults: Professor McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey, and the Headmaster. When he opened his eyes, he cringed at the bright light, and had to blink a few times before he could see.

"Oh, Severus, good you're awake," Madam Pomfrey said, getting out her wand.

Dumbledore and McGonagall stepped back from the bed while Poppy shot off one diagnostic spell after another.

"Severus, my dear boy, what happened?" Dumbledore asked

"I don't know Albus, probably nothing more then a simple bout of the flu." Severus said, downplaying his symptoms as usual, and trying to get up while Madam Pomfrey's back was turned.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said McGonagall

He got onto his feet and then staggered. Minerva and Albus caught him and pushed him back into bed.

"You are staying right there until Poppy is done with her tests," Dumbledore said.

Snape protested but shut up when Dumbledore gave him a look. Pomfrey was still examining him with a confused look on her face.

"I still have absolutely no idea what's wrong with you ," she said, "I'm going to cast a spell that will center where the problem is."

She cast the spell, and a white ball of magic came out of her wand and circled around Snape a few times, before dissolving into his abdomen.

"That's strange, what could be wrong there?" she muttered to herself, "okay, I need to give you a blood test."

She got out a needle and a vile. Poppy came back over and told him to stick out his arm; he did, grudgingly. She stuck the needle in and pulled out enough to fill the small vial. When she was done, she hurried away to her office and came back with a clear potion. Madam Pomfrey poured the blood sample into the clear potion.

At first, nothing happened. Then after a minute or so, the potion turned bright blue. The healer gasped.

"What is it?" McGonagall asked.

"Severus is pregnant." She stated.

**A/N: Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Harry Potter

**A/N**: Ok, so I would have had chaps 6 and 7 up last night, but my stupid computer crashed. Luckily, I had just uploaded chap 6, but I lost all of chapter 7. I'm on my mom's computer, but she doesn't know that I read and write fanfiction, so that probably wouldn't go over well. So, I'm hiding in the bathroom at the moment, posting. I didn't know whether to make one long chapter, or two shorter chapters. I decided on two chapters because it seemed to flow better. Forgive me if the pregnancy symptoms and timing is a little bit off, as I have never been pregnant (no jokes, Killjoy!) and the last time my mom was pregnant, I was only 5, so I don't remember anything. Continuity of the third HP will be screwed with, I can't help it, but I'm probably only mixing up when certain lessons happened.

As usual, thank you to all my readers and reviewers out there!

**Forget To Love, Love to Forget Chapter 6**

"You're not serious. Poppy, I am male!" Severus exclaimed

"I'm afraid I am," she replied, her voice a little shaky, "have you been hit with a curse?"

"In Minerva's class a few weeks ago, I was hit with a pink mist," he said

"That would be the effects of the 'Ingravesco' Curse. Though, how a student would know that spell is beyond me." She said, "Minerva, what have your students been practicing lately?"

"My sixth years having been practicing Vanishing Charms. It's possible that one of them miscpronounced 'Evanesco'." Mcgonagall replied

"It's possible? I'm pregnant, for god's sakes!" Snape said in a deadly whisper that was more terrifying then if he'd been screaming.

"Now, let's all just calm down." Dumbledore said, "We can go over the details tonight, in my office. For now, my boy, I want you to rest here."

"There is one more question I must ask him, Headmaster," Madam Pomfrey said.

"Fine," he replied

"Who is the first person who came into physical contact with you after you were cursed?" Poppy asked

Snape thought hard.

"I believe it was Lupin," he finally decided.

"Are you absolutely sure?" she asked

"Positive," he said.

"That means that Remus is the other father," Pomfrey told them

Snape looked, if possible, even more pissed off.

"I would like, Remus, you, Poppy, and you, Severus, to meet me and Minerva in my study tonight." Albus stated, "I will see you there."

He and Professor McGonagall left, and Poppy went into her office, leaving Snape to his thoughts.

**A/N**: Writing next chapter right now. Can you guys rate my story from A-F? (or if you want, O-T, like from Harry Potter) Thank you in advance! : )

**Press that review button. Remember, reviews make author happy, and happy author = more writing. **


	7. Chapter 7

Severus drudged to the Headmaster's anyone was watching, they might say he looked *gasp* nervous!He was not looking forward to the conversation that would take placew shortly.

Snape walked into the office and found that McGonagall, Lupin, and Dumbledore waiting for him and Poppy. She burst into the room a few minutes later, out of breath.

"The reason we need to talk to you, Remus, is very important," Poppy said, "It concerns you and Severus."

Remus looked puzzled, but didn't say anything.

"Severus is pregnant," she said

Remus had his head cocked to the side, looking very much like a confused dog. Severus looked, if possible, a little embarrassed.

"What?" Lupin asked

"Severus is pregnant," Minerva echoed, "he was hit with the Ingravesco curse."

There was a sharp intake of nbreath from Remus.

"Judging by your reaction, I take it you know what the curse is," Madam Pomfrey said, "and the fact that we can't abort the child, because doing so would kill Severus. I also take it you've gathered who the other father is."

"I am?" he said, more asking then stating.

"Yes," Albus said, "and because of that, I would like you to move into Severus' quarters for the duration of the pregnancy."

"No!" Snape spat, "Absolutely not!"

"Severus you can't do this on your own," Dumbledore said gently, "I know you think you can, but you can't. We'll all be here for you, but since Remus is the other father, you are both going to need to help support the other. Who knows? You might learn to tolerate each other." He finished with that damn twinkle in his eye.

Snape just buried his head in his hands.

"When you start showing, we won't be able to hide it. It's a magical pregnancy and therefore can't be hidden." Poppy stated.

"Brilliant, just brilliant!" Snape yelled, "now, every idiot at this school will know I got knocked up!"

"Calm yourself, Severus," Minerva said

"Well my boy, I believe congratulations are in order," Dumbledore said, ignoring Snape's death glare, "Would you like someone to take your classes?"

"I can manage on my own," Snape hissed.

"On that note, I think we should close out this meeting. Severus, you look tired, get some sleep. Remus, you can move into his quarters tomorrow. Goodnight." Albus said

Snape left without a word and Remus said, "Yes Headmaster," and went out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Harry Potter

**A/N: **I've been singing the entire time I'm writing this, and I'm a great singer, but I get worse as I get tired and it's one in the morning. I've been dodging pillows thrown at me by my sister to get me to shut up for almost an hour. I have a 9-hour drive tomorrow (which is gonna suck) so I better head to bed.

**As usual, thank you to all readers and reviewers!**

**Forget To Love, Love To Forget Chap 8**

The next day was Saturday, thank god. Remus moved his things in around noon. He only brought his trunk, the rest of his things he left in his room.

"Lupin, I want you to know that we are not friends, no matter how long we have to live together." Snape said harshly.

To his credit, Remus barely blinked.

"I realize that Severus. We are merely acquaintances that have been forced to live together by a crazy old man." he said, not looking up from his unpacking, "I don't agree with what he has made us do either."

"Then why don't you go inform him that this is pointless." Snape said icily.

"I think we both know him well enough to know that he won't budge on the matter," Lupin said boredly.

Snape walked out of the room, toward the dungeons. Making potions always seemed to help him think.

As he brewed a Healing Draught, he thought about his situation.

Snape was mad at Dumbledore for making him room with the werewolf,he just really didn't like Lupin, especially when the wolf tried to be friendly, and he was still in shock over the fact that he was…gulp…pregnant. It was hard to even think the word.

Off in the world of the living, Remus Lupin had finished unpacking and gone off to lunch. He finished and made to go to his office, when he ran into Hermione. Literally.

"I'm so sorry!" he said, and helped to pick up the books she dropped.

"It's alright Professor, I was actually looking for you. Can I ask you something?" she asked

"You just did, but of course." he said with a smile.

"Can we go somewhere more private?" she asked.

"Come to my office," he said, "we can talk there."

On the way there, they chatted about homework, school, and the like. When they got there, he set his briefcase on his desk and asked, "What did you want to ask?"

She looked nervous.

"I noticed that Professor Snape is unwell lately. I was wondering if you knew what was wrong with him." she asked.

Her powers of observation were great. Most people seemed to forget about the incident. She truly was the brightest witch of her year.

"His lack of sleep is catching up with him," he lied smoothly, "he's tired, and I'd tell Harry to avoid making him angry; his temper is currently through the roof."

She smiled a bit. "I will," she said, "Oh, and I had a question about the vampire essay."

"Ask away," he said, glad that the conversation turned away from Severus.

**Later That Day:**

Next Saturday was Hallowe'en, and the whole castle was getting ready. Flitwick was enchanting pumpkins; the house elves were getting things for the feast, and the rest of the teachers were cheerfully putting up decorations. Well, except for Snape. He was in the dungeons, sulking. He had given up on trying to think his predicament through, and was grading essays mindlessly, when Lupin came in.

"Hello Severus," he said

Snape didn't look up, just continued to grade. Remus, for once, seemed to get the message that he didn't want to talk and went into the kitchen.

He brewed some peppermint tea, and when it was done, he poured a cup for himself and Snape. When he set the cup in front of Severus, the Potions Master regarded it like poison.

It was two weeks to the full moon and Remus was wondering about the Wolfsbane Potion. It wasn't safe for Snape to make while pregnant.

"Severus, I need to ask you something important." He said

"What is it?" he asked harshly.

"The Wolfsbane Potion. How much do you have of it?" he asked.

"None, I was going to make it next week." Snape said.

"Well, you can't make now. Is there anyone else who can?" he asked

"No one that is as qualified as I." Snape answered

"Yes, but is there anyone who can make it?" Lupin persisted, beginning to get irritated by Snape's lack of good responses.

"There is only one other person I would trust as much as myself," Snape stated

"And that is?" Lupin prodded.

"Miss Granger," he said. The words seemed toxic to the Professor.

"Ah, Hermione. Would you be there while she is making it?" he asked

"Naturally. Dumbledore would not be happy if I let her poison you." Snape replied.

"Shall I get her?" Lupin asked, "I will be needing the potion soon."

"Fine," he said, and went back to his grading.

Lupin left their quarters and headed for Gryffindor Tower.

"Fortuna Major," he said to the Fat Lady.

He went into the common room, but there weren't very many people there. Most were out roaming the castle, or on the grounds. Harry and Ron, however, were sitting in chairs by the fire.

"Hello boys, is Hermione here?" he asked

They looked a little puzzled, but Ron said, "she's in the girl's dormitory."

"Do you want someone to get her?" Harry asked

"No need," Remus said, and he waved his wand. A silver dolphin burst out the end and swam up the stairs.

A minute later, Hermione came downstairs, following the dolphin.

"Ooh, was that a Patronus?" she asked as the dolphin disappeared.

"Yes, it was mine." Remus said, "Professor Snape and I would like to talk to you."

"Sure, Professor. What for?" she asked.

"Come with me, I'll explain on the way." he replied.

She waved to Harry and Ron and they set off.

"Where are we going Professor?" she asked

"To Professor Snape's quarters. He needs your help in brewing a potion." he replied

Hermione was very curious, but refrained from questioning until they got to the rooms.

Snape was still sitting on the couch, grading essays. He did not look happy when they came in.

"Please sit down Hermione," Remus said, gesturing to the living room.

She took the farthest seat from Snape.

*She seems scared of him.* he thought, *Though it's not surprising.* he chuckled.

He took a seat himself and started trying to explain their predicament.

"Professor Snape usually makes the Wolfsbane Potion for me. You see, I am a werewolf." He said

"I know," she said

"How did you figure it out?" Remus asked.

"Your boggart turned into the moon, and you're gone on the full moon. And when I did Professor Snape's essay I realized it." She answered.

"Well, at least one of you figured it out," Snape said with a satisfied smirk.

"Anyways, he cannot make it himself anymore, and he said that you are the only person he would trust not to poison me." he said, smiling.

Hermione looked confused for a moment, then smiled.

"Of course I'll help," she said

"Professor Snape will be with you the entire time you're making it," Lupin said, "that said, thank you. Are you free to make it tomorrow night?"

"Yes, I'm free," Hermione said

"Be in my office at 7 o'clock sharp," Snape said

Yes, sir," she said, and left.

The two men sat in silence for a few moments.

"Be nice to her. She's an uncommonly kind witch." Lupin said

Snape ignored him. He finished his grading and went into his room. Remus looked around, taking in the room.

**Gryffindor Tower:**

Hermione walked back to Gryffindor Tower, thinking about the task she had been set.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked, when she came in.

"Just a few things about my grades," she replied

"But your grades are perfect!" Ron exclaimed.

She walked over to him and discovered that Harry had fallen asleep, and was snoring lightly, in front of the fire. She summoned a blanket and covered him up.

"Professor Snape was showing me how to make a new potion, and Professor Lupin was teaching me some new defense spells." She said

"Why?" Ron asked

"They wanted me to be an assistant," she said, and sat down to her Arithmancy homework. She and Ron worked on homework and talked for a few hours, until they were all three asleep in front of the fire.

**A/N:** Was that a long enough chapter for you? Anyways, 3 chaps in one night? I'm exhausted. Nightey-night guys.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Don't own HP

**A/N: **Sorry, I know this chapter took a long time, but I don't have Microsoft Word at the moment. Happy Late Easter!

Hermione made her way to Snape's office after a quick bite to eat in the Great Hall. She was nervous and excited. Excited to brew a new potion and nervous because Snape would be watching her.

When she got there, he had the ingredient jars set out and the cauldron bubbling with water. She knocked on the door, and heard Snape's deep voice say, "come in, Miss Granger."

She timidly opened the door and walked in.

"Let's get to work," Snape said

Hermione looked at the directions, which were extremely complex. She grabbed the first ingredient, 6 Wolfsbane flowers, diced them, and threw them into the cauldron. She continued following the instructions until she got to an ingredient that wasn't on the table.

"Professor, can you hand me the Hellebore?" she inquired nervously.

"I don't use it in this potion," he said, "the ingredient makes it less potent."

"The instructions don't make much sense then," she said, "can you help me?"

"Have you added the fluxweed yet?" he asked.

"No," she answered.

"I'll help you," he said.

He showed her what to do next, substituting the instructions with his own, when he started feeling nauseous. He kept brewing, but the feeling got worse.

"Professor, are you feeling all right?" Hermione asked, "you look quite pale."

"Yes, Miss Granger," Snape stated, "I am fine."

About five minutes later, he rushed out of the office, and into his chambers next door. He bent over the toilet and proceeded to throw up everything he'd eaten over the past day.

When he was done, he leaned back against the shower, nausea gone, but breathing raggedly with a horrible taste in his mouth.

He brushed his teeth and went back into the office. Hermione looked up, her face creased with worry for the hated Potions Master.

"Professor..." she started.

Snape held up his hand.

"Miss Granger, continue brewing," he said in a no-nonsense voice.

She clammed up immediately.

The potion simmered, and when it was done, she poured it into 7 flasks.

"Should I take one to Professor Lupin?" she asked.

"Yes," he said

She grabbed a flask off the desk and put the rest away.

"Good night Professor," she said, and left.

She brought the potion to the Defense teacher's office, guessing he'd be there. He was, and when he knocked, he was reading at his desk. She handed him the bottle and he drank it, then pulled a face.

"Disgusting, as usual," he said, "thank you."

Hermione beamed, glad she'd gotten a chance to make the potion.

"You're welcome Professor," she said, "good night."

"Good night Hermione," he said.

After she left, he went back to their chambers.

Snape lay on the couch, royally pissed that he felt so horrible. Lupin came in, far too cheerful for Severus' taste, noticed his pale green face and his expression, and said,

"Morning sickness started already?" he asked.

Snape glared venomously at him.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Remus asked.

"There is nothing I need from you, Lupin," Snape sneered.

"Suit yourself," Lupin said, and went to his room.

**Elsewhere:**

Hermione walked back to Gryffindor Tower, thinking hard. When she walked in, she realized that both of her best friends had fallen asleep over their homework. She made up her mind and snuck up the boy's staircase to their room. Hermione opened Harry's trunk quietly and got his invisibility cloak.

She used it to sneak down to the library. There was something she needed to check out.

'What was Professor Snape's problem with fluxweed? It's safe enough to handle. This really isn't my problem to delve into, but being Harry's friend for three years rubs off on you.' she smiled.

She checked through the bookcases until she came to a book called _Plants and Potions. _She pulled it off the shelf and looked through it. She stopped when she found the page for Fluxweed.

_'Of potion ingredients, fluxweed is a relatively safe one. The only danger to oneself is if you come into contact with them while pregnant...' _

When she read that sentence, she drew a gasp. 'That isn't possible,' she thought, 'he's a man.'

She searched the library for hours, looking for a book on anything that would clear up her confused mind, and ended up falling asleep in the library under the invisibility cloak.

**Press that review button. Remember, reviews make author happy, and happy author = more writing. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Don't own HP**

**A/N:** I am a completely evil git to have put off updating for a very long time! Anyway, I just got back from DC and my paper on World War I is due tomorrow, but I can't do it, because _my mom_ misplaced my notes while I was gone. But I was already on the computer, so I thought "what the hey." On a completely unrelated note, I really wish I had some of that anti-nausea potion after getting off that plane. I swear our pilot was a kamikaze!

**Thank you to all loyal readers who have stayed with me!**

**_Forget to Love, Love to Forget Chapter 10 _**

She woke up the next morning, wondering where she was. She realized she was in the library and put all her books back, and left before Madam Pince came back. Hermione went back to her dorm, changed, and went down to breakfast.

Heads turned as she walked in, and she wished she still had the Invisibility Cloak. She sat down next to Harry, Ron, Fred, and George.

"Oy, where have you been?" Ron asked.

"The library," she replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Harry and Ron looked at each other, like they were saying 'I'm not going to ask.'

"So guess what we've got planned." the twins said together

"What?" Harry asked.

"We just got a new bag of tricks, and we're planning on testing them on old Sour-Grape Snape." Fred said

"Like what?" Ron asked, mouth full.

"Well, we got some muggle tricks, like fake cockroaches. We'll replace some of his potion ingredients." George replied

"Don't," Hermione warned

"Why?" the twins chorused.

"Because Professor Snape hasn't been feeling very well lately." she said

"All the more reason," Fred replied.

"I'll tell Professor McGonagall," she threatened.

"Ooh, we're so scared," George said

"What's she gonna do, put us in detention?" George asked

"Make us write lines?" Fred asked

"I'll write to your mum." Hermione stated.

"Yeah, I'm so scared." FRed said, and turned to Harry and Ron, "anyway, we're planning on doing it during your class. We'll be hiding in the big bin in the back. You have double Potions, right?"

"Yeah," Harry confirmed.

"We're going to replace the ingredients right now. Be at the classroom in fifteen minutes." George said.

"We'll be there," Ron said

They finished what was left of breakfast and hurried down to the dungeons. Hermione tagged along to see if they would actually do it.

When they got there, the twins were just finishing swapping out the real roaches for the fake ones, and were getting ready to climb into the bin.

"Ah, good, you're here. We'll be hiding in this bin. The potion will explode the minute he adds the bugs." Fred said.

"Hurry, get in! Class starts in five minutes!" Ron said

The twins got in the box and the trio took their seats. Soon, more students filed in and sat down.

Severus was running late, having been in the bathroom all morning, feeling horrible. He had just gotten up enough energy to take an anti-nausea potion.

He burst into the classroom, but without his usual long, menacing stride. He got to the front of the classroom and began to teach.

"Today we will be making a Sleeping Draught." he said in a business voice.

He flicked his wand, and the instructions appeared on the board. He began to add ingredients to the potion.

"You add 1/4 cup of cockroaches and the potion shouls turn dark blue." he explained.

He dumped in the roaches, and the potion hissed and turned red, then exploded in his face. He looked up, face dripping, seething.

"Weasleys!" he yelled, and swept from the room, ready to kill the twins. It was clear it wasn't the first time this had happened.

The minute the door closed, the trunk in the back popped open and two gingers hopped out and bowed. There was applause from the Gryffindors, and the twins said, "thank you, thank you."

Severus stomped down the hallway, face still dripping red, blood pressure through the roof. He ran into Remus on the way to pound the two morons into the ground.

"What happened?" Remus asked, panicked, because it looked like blood was streaming down his face.

"The two lunatic Weasleys blew up a potion in my face!" Snape yelled.

"Severus, calm down, it isn't good for the child," Remus advised, "How do you know it was the-wait, never mind. They're supposed to be in Transfiguration at the moment."

They got to McGonagall's classroom and walked in. She looked up from teaching to find Remus and an extremely angry Severus.

"Are the Weasleys here?" Remus asked.

"No, they didn't come to class today," she replied.

"Well, Professor Snape believes they just made his potion explode, and he's hot for their blood. Do you have any idea where they might be?" Lupin asked.

"I know of a few places. I'll come with you; I need some words with them for missing class. Practice changing your rats." she yelled to the class as she left, "check any unused classrooms, and I'll look in Gryffindor Tower."

I'll check Slytherin." Snape said

"I'll go alert Albus and see if he has any ideas," Lupin said

And with that, they went their separate ways.

Lupin headed for the Headmaster's office.

"Toblerone," he said, and the gargoyle lept aside.

He got on the staircase and found the Headmaster waiting for him.

"Fred and George Weasley have pulled a prank on Severus. They skipped class to do it, and now Minerva, Severus, and I are searching for them. Do you have any idea where they are?" Remus asked.

"Ahh, the twins. They're very amusing, aren't they?" Dumbledore said.

Remus cracked a smile. "Yes. They remind me of James and Sirius."

"Not yourself?" Albus asked

"I wasn't nearly that bad." Remus said

"Quite the contrary, you were a bit of a troublemaker. Do you remember the time you recited your own version of "English Country Garden" in Muggle Studies?" Albus asked.

"Oh, yes. That was great," Remus laughed, "I thought Professor Chapple was going to kill me!"

"He was ready to," Albus said.

"Those were the days." Remus said, "but enough. We have to find the twins before Severus does. If he finds them first, he'll murder them."

"Try checking the scene of the crime." Dumbledore said

Remus thought about that.

"Thank you Headmaster!" he said, and hurried out.

He headed down to the dungeons, and went into the Potions classroom to find the twins laughing and joking with the others.

"Fred and George Weasley." he said.

The laughing stopped, and the twins turned around.

"I understand a potion exploded in here and that you had something to do with it. Was there a reason?" Remus asked, not particularly wanting to know.

"He's a slimy git." Fred said.

"He deserved it." George said.

"Be that as it may, I'm still giving you each a week of detention and a good head start to get away from Professor Snape. Be at my office at 8 o'clock," Remus said, "I'd go if I were you."

The twins dashed off. Lupin turned to the class, and the bell rang. The student ran out and headed to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Did you see the look on his face?" Ron asked.

Harry couldn't answer, as he was to busy laughing.

"They really shouldn't have done that," Hermione said, "they could have really hurt him."

"Who cares?" Harry said, "I hope Fred and George realize they're dead when he catches them."

"Oh, they do." Ron said.

**A/N: **Sour-Grape Snape: from A Very Potter Sequel. Very funny!

Exchange about detention - HP 5

This chapter was written while using Diet Coke to stay up and it's one in the mornin, so night ya'll.

R&R


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry Potter.

**A/N: **Thank you all for being so patient with me. I kind of lost my inspiration, but I just got back from Harry Potter 7. Midnight showing, yeah baby! It was AMAZING! But it was sad. And I was not sobbing; don't listen to ChemicalKilljoy. And a bunch of people reenacted Get Back to Hogwarts from Very Potter Musical. IT WAS TOTALLY AWESOME! Anyway, here's the long awaited chapter, and I might upload another tomorrow.

**Forget to Love, Love to Forget Chapter 11**

"Are you coming to dinner?" Remus asked.

"No," Snape said icily.

"You have to eat." Lupin reminded him, "it's not good for you to skip meals."

"I am fully aware of that Lupin." Severus said

"Fine, be that way," Remus said, beginning with Severus' lack of responsibility for himself, "I'll send a house-elf up."

And with that, he set off up to the Great Hall.

Snape sat on the settee, scowling.

"Don't need a damn house-elf." he muttered darkly, "can take care of myself."

Remus sat at the Head Table in the Great Hall, deep in thought. He started when a hand touched his wrist. He looked over and saw Minerva peering at him worriedly.

"Are you alright Remus?" she asked

"Yes, fine." he said through his teeth.

"There's something," she said, "you never could lie, even when you were a boy."

"Just some problems with Severus," he said," he's just so...difficult sometimes. I don't expect us to be the best of friends, but I wish he could stop being so absolutely standoffish."

"Well, we both know it's not just you, he's like that to everyone. And if you ever need someone to listen, I'm always here." she said

"I know you are. You always have been." he smiled.

His night brightened up considerably after that, and he was in a better mood when he went back to their shared flat. Remus found Severus asleep on the couch...again. He knew Severus would kill him for what he was about to do, but he did it anyway. Remus picked up the wool blanket and draped it over Snape's sleeping form and headed off to his room with a cup of tea.

**The Next Morning:**

Snape woke up the late next morning, squinting against the bright light of the lamp. The first thing he noticed was that he was covered with a blanket.

'I didn't put that on me,' he thought

He got up and felt the grip of nausea, but hurried to one of his cupboards and found an anti-nausea potion and downed it. Remus, who was cooking breakfast on the stove, looked at him and said,

"Wonderful potion, isn't it?"

"Lupin, I must ask you to refrain from putting things on me while I'm sleeping," Severus said.

'Still as cold as ever,' Remus thought.

"Would you like some eggs or bacon?" he asked.

Snape didn't reply, instead turning to the fridge and peering inside, He withdrew a container of lemon yogurt and a bunch of grapes, went to the cupboard, got out a bowl and a spoon, and sat down in sitting room to eat.

"Don't forget you have your appointment with Madam Pomfrey today at 11," Lupin called after him.

**A/N: **I seem to write more formally late at night/early in the morning. Anyway, make me very happy and, review!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **Don't own HP.

**A/N: **I promised an update today and how's 11:59 for you? Anyway, thank you to all my loyal readers out there, and a special thanks to Barbara Kennedy for most of the technical stuff. Virtual cookie to whoever can guess my three favorite characters!

Later that day, Severus sat on one of the beds in Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey examining him. Luckily, Lupin had listened to him when he told him not to come.

"For someone who's pregnant, you're perfectly healthy." she said, finishing her diagnostic spells, "I need you to tell me any discomforts you're having."

The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

Severus sighed deeply.

"Might as well get this damn thing over with," he muttered.

"What was that?"

"I've been nauseous, but I know that's normal, I've had increased thirst, my upper chest has been sore, and I've noticed that odors seem to be stronger than usual. And no cracks about my nose." he said.

"I wasn't going to make one. That's all perfectly normal, and as for the pain in your chest, it's your body preparing for feeding the child after birth," she explained.

"Are you telling me I'm going to grow breasts?" he exclaimed.

She couldn't fight the small smile that came to her face at how offended he was.

"There will be a bit of development, but not as much as you think," she said, "I would normally suggest a maternity support bra."

"I'm not wearing one!" he exclaimed, yet again.

"Calm down Severus. I would suggest a stretch band that you wear for broken ribs. I'll give you one in a minute." she said.

Snape just sat there and glowered.

"Other then that, you need to keep good eating habits and keep yourself healthy," she said, handing him a band, "you're free to go."

He stalked out of the room and back to the dungeons.

"Lily," he whispered to the portrait of Salazaar Slytherin that concealed his chambers.

"How did it go?" Lupin asked.

"Fine." Snape said flatly.

"Do I just get one word answers?" he asked.

"Yes," Snape replied, and stormed to his room.

* * *

**A/N: **Reviews make author happy, happy author = more updates. No reviews make author sad, sad author = less updates.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **Don't own HP

**A/N: **This chapter is really short and more of a filler and to show what Remus' classes are like.

**WinterValentine: **Yep, he doesn't like Lupin because of how they treated him in school.

**mikesh**: most of my chapters are written spur of the moment and posted. I'm not one to look through them methodically, but I have considered getting one.

**yamifannetje:** It totally is!

**oceanclover15: **Thanks! There really is something funny about him being in this predicament!

**Chem: **I really shouldn't give you a cookie, because I've told you a million times, but here you go *gives choc-chip cookie* Anyway, that thought disturbs me a bit.

**Night Creature: **I will.

Thanks to everybody!

**Forget to Love, Love to Forget Chapter 13**

The week continued on without many changes, unless you count Severus being a little less ready to kill Lupin. He was finally adjusting a bit to the werewolf's presence. He taught his classes normally, frightening all the students. The only evidence that he was anything but normal is that he had put on a couple of pounds. Lupin noticed that and was about to comment and then remembered who it was. If anyone was in this situation besides Severus, he would've teased them. Especially Sirius.

'Sirius,' Lupin thought, 'what happened to you? What drove you to betray them?'

He didn't know who he was asking, but he wanted some confirmation that Sirius hadn't done it. Thirteen years, and the information still hadn't sunk in.

The bell ringing for the start of class shook him out of his reverie. The third year Slytherins and Gryffindors walked in, some a bit late, but Lupin decided a warning would suffice, instead of detention. Once everyone had sat down, he began the lesson.

"Today we will learn the Fierus Protego spell," he said, "can anyone tell me what that does?"

As usual, the first and only hand that shot into the air was Hermione's.

"Ah yes, Hermione," he said.

"Fierus Protego creates a shield around the caster from fire no matter how ferocious it is," she answered

"Very good, five points to Gryffindor," he said, "this spell is a bit advanced, but I have no doubt that you will master it. Now I want you to pair up and and one of you shoot a small beam of fire at the other and the other will try to block it. You are to shoot the fire to the side of your opponent. Go ahead."

He put the needle down on the record player and 'Another One Bites the Dust' came on. It was Queen, a classic muggle band. Quite good actually. There were lots of fires being set off, but not many shields. After three tries, Hermione put one up. Surprisingly, shortly after, so did Malfoy. A few feeble shields went up and Seamus somehow managed to explode a chair. Then class was over and it was time for lunch.

**A/N: **What do you guys think the sex of the baby will be?


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry Potter.

**A/N: **Ok, Severus is in about his eighth week. Sorry, short chapter, writer's block. Eating pop rocks and drinking Diet Coke is fun!

**Forget to Love, Love to Forget Chapter 14**

Severus was teaching Potions to the Gryffindor and Slytherin third-years when it happened. He was reading the instructions out for the potion they were making, when suddenly, he grasped his stomach. He felt something, a small movement, like a butterfly fluttering his wings. Everyone noticed, but only Hermione knew what was wrong. She hurried to the front.

"Professor, why don't you go into your office?" she said in a whisper.

"Miss Granger, carry on the lesson," he said, in no condition to argue.

He walked out of the room and into his private office, then collapsed on the couch, tears running down his face. It had just hit him, that he truly was pregnant, when the baby had moved. He remained that way, slumped on the couch for the rest of the lesson.

Hermione came in afterwards and found him like that. She turned to leave, leaving to protect his already broken dignity.

It was lunchtime, so none of the teachers had classes. She ran to Lupin's room, hoping he'd still be there. He wasn't, so she rushed to the Great Hall and headed up to the Head Table, knowing that everyone was watching her, but not caring.

"Professor Lupin," she said quietly, "it's Professor Snape, come quick!"

He rushed out of the hall after her.

Everyone stared after them, very confused. Dumbledore stood up.

"Not to worry," he said, "one of Professor Lupin's creatures escaped, and he's gone to catch it."

Everyone looked a lot less uneasy at this.

**Meanwhile:**

They arrived at Professor Snape's quarters, he was still in the same position, just staring ahead. Hermione stood by the door while Remus edged over to him.

"Severus?" he said.

Snape made no attempt to reply. Lupin walked up to him and touched his shoulder. Severus still didn't move. Remus sat down next to him and gently wrapped his arms around him. Strangely, he didn't protest.

"Shall I go tell Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione asked.

Remus nodded. Hermione ran back to the Hall and took Dumbledore into the side room off the hall.

"Professor Snape has had a bit of a breakdown. I don't think he'll be up to teaching for the day," she said, "do you want me to take his classes?"

"Are you up to it?" he asked.

"I think so," she replied, "he's been teaching me."

"Good luck," he answered.

That's how the rest of the day continued, Snape asleep on his couch, Hermione teaching Potions, and Remus worrying excessively.

**A/N: **Please R&R!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **Don't own HP

**A/N: **Forgive me for it being so short, first day of school.

Snape had long since fallen asleep. He had been very disoriented. The last thing he remembered was a warmth that felt...human, enveloping him. It had been so long since he had had true human contact and it felt nice.

Remus hadn't let go of Severus; he was too afraid to. What if something was wrong?

'Of course something's wrong,' he mentally slapped himself, 'he's carrying a child!'

Snape stirred in his arms.

"Severus," he asked quietly, "are you alright?"

"Remus," Severus said slowly, as if unsure of the word, "will you please let go of me?"

Lupin removed his arms from around Snape's torso.

"Do you want to go back to our chambers?" Remus asked.

"Yes," he answered

He got to his feet tenderly, declining Remus' help. They made their way back to the flat, and Severus sat down on the couch, looking exhausted.

"Would you like something?" Remus asked, putting the kettle on.

"A cuppa's fine," he answered

Remus made peppermint tea and brought over a cup for Severus and one for himself.

"Do you want to talk?" Lupin asked

"No," Snape said, not quite as bitter as usual.

The Next Morning:

The Great Hall was abuzz with voices discussing every topic under the sun. The post came in causing a stir, as per usual. A barn owl flew in; well, when I say flew; anyway, the owl dropped a red envelope on the Gryffindor table in front of a certain pair of red-headed twins, who looked at each other, grinning. Everyone else at the table looked at them like they were complete and utter lunatics, which they probably were.

"I wonder what she has to say this time," George said.

"Would you like to do the honors?" Fred asked

"I did it last time, you can go ahead." George said

"Here goes," Fred replied, and opened up the letter.

There was a huge bang, and a cloud of smoke and suddenly there was a life size Mrs. Weasley floating in midair. And she didn't look happy.

"Well, that's new," Fred gulped.

"FRED GIDEON WEASLEY AND GEORGE FABIEN WEASLEY! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU TWO! YOU MAY BE ABLE TO GET AWAY WITH QUITE A BIT IN AND OUT OF HOGWARTS, BUT THIS IS REALLY GOING TO FAR! WHAT YOU DID WAS DANGEROUS AND COULD HAVE SERIOUSLY INJURED PROFESSOR SNAPE! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE, I'LL COME OVER THERE AND DRAG YOU STRAIGHT HOME!" Mrs. Weasely finished, then vanished.

Fred and George looked at each other, horror-struck.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Harry Potter, Remus, Severus, and Sirius would still be alive, and Remus and Sirius would be together.

**A/N: **Guess who's finally back! I actually have a good reason for not updating in so long. I've had my computer taken away for quite a while. It's still taken away, but I'm using the library computer at the moment. I'll be in the library for an hour four days a week now, so I should be able to update more often. Anyway, Snape is fourteen weeks pregnant in the chapter and I'm sorry if there's any continuity errors in the story.

**Forget to Love, Love to Forget Chapter Sixteen**

"I don't envy you two," Harry remarked.

George was the first to regain his senses, "Shut up Harry," he said.

The rest of hall had varying expressions, though most looked quite scared by Mrs. Weasley's tirade. The Slytherins, however, had a bit of amusement mixed in with their fear. Up, at the High Table, the teachers had stopped talking and were looking at the two boys at the Gryffindor table. Although it wasn't unusual for the twins to get a Howler, and not just from their own parents, it was a bit strange to get one of this magnitude.

"And here I thought she didn't like Severus," Remus whispered to McGonagall next to him.

"All right people, go back to your knitting," Fred said, "nothing to see here."

Slowly, the conversation in the Great Hall rose back to normal levels. Snape, meanwhile, was actually eating for a change. The teachers around him looked a bit shocked to see the sallow, bat-like teacher with food on his plate.

"If you'll excuse me," he said quickly and then swept out of the hall.

"Well, that was certainly…interesting," Professor Sprout said.

"Usually, we just get a glare and a smirk before he leaves," Professor Sinistra added.

Lupin noticed snape leave the hall and got up to tag along.

Severus walked down the corridors to the Hospital Wing a bit happier than usual. His morning sickness was beginning to fade and was actually feeling hungry for the first time since…well, before he graduated Hogwarts.

"Do you mind if I join you for your appointment?" Remus asked, catching up to him.

"I don't suppose I can stop you," Snape replied, "it is your child as well."

_Well, it wasn't a no_, Remus thought, so he went with him.

"Ah, Severus, right on time," Poppy observed, "hop on up here, and I'll see how you're doing."

Snape positioned himself on the bed while Madam Pomfrey began casting diagnostic spells on him. Remus stood in the background quietly.

"Well Severus, you're progressing nicely," she said when she had finished; "You're about 14 weeks along and entering your second trimester. You've passed what most people consider the worst part of the pregnancy. Your morning sickness should be lessening now, and your chest will be less sensitive. In fact, you will have a marked increase in appetite, which might be a relief after not being able to stand food for a while. Do you have any questions?"

"Yes," he said, then faltered a bit, "when will I…when will I start 'showing?'"

"You should start showing within two weeks, maybe less because of how thin you are," she answered with a disapproving frown, then she smiled, "so, I'd go out and start buying some maternity clothing if I were you."

"I am not wearing maternity clothes!" he said indignantly.

Behind him, Remus tried to stifle a laugh.

"You don't necessarily have to buy 'maternity clothes' per see," Poppy answered, "you could get larger sizes of your normal wardrobe, although I'm not sure how comfortable that would be. You'll still be able to go swooping around like an overgrown bat, frightening the students. Aside from that, I'd like to start seeing you about every three weeks now, more often then a normal pregnancy because of your situation. If you have no more questions, you're free to go."

Snape got up and began to stalk out of the room, then turned.

"Lupin, are you coming?" he asked.

"I have to ask Poppy about getting a book on antitoxins," he said, and Snape left.

"Poppy," he asked, once he was sure Severus was gone, "is there a chance of him losing the baby?"

"Well, this pregnancy is a bit more high-risk than usual, but he has passed the stage when it is most likely to miscarry. As long as he takes care of himself," she looked pointedly at him, "the child should be fine."

"I'll make sure he takes care," Remus replied, "well, as much as he'll let me."

"Oh, and Remus, do watch the students," she requested, "I worry about them enough in his class, but when he starts having mood swings…I don't want any students coming in here on a stretcher."

He laughed, but knew there was true concern behind the request.

"I'll inform Hermione to keep an eye on him," he said, "strangely enough, he doesn't seem to hate her as much as most of the students. And, I'll check in myself."

"I don't believe he truly_ hates _any of them." Poppy replied, "he's just a bit…strict."

"Anyways, thank you for the information, I should be going. Don't want to miss the start of class." Remus said, and left.

**A/N: **Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Harry Potter

**A/N: **I know it's been a while since I last updated, but here it is. In this chapter Snape is in his sixteenth week. Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!

* * *

**Forget to Love, Love to Forget Chapter 17**

Snape dragged himself out of his dungeon dormitory and off to class. Those miserable little brats were trying his last nerve. Exploding cauldrons, terrible potions, irritating whining; it was all extremely annoying. His back hurt miserably and he was gaining weight and he didn't want to have to deal with the little maggots. He strutted (well, tried to) into the potions classroom a few minutes before the third year Gryffindors and Slytherins were supposed to be there for double potions. Hermione was already there, getting out ingredients for that day's potion.

"Good morning, Professor Snape," she said without turning around.

"Morning," Snape grunted as he sat down in his chair and pulled out the few essays he hadn't graded yet.

The students began to file in and take their seats. Snape stood up and began to explain the lesson plan.

"Today you will be preparing a Calming Draught. The instructions," he flicked his wand, "are on the board. The ingredients have already been set out, courtesy of Miss Granger. Get to work."

The students all hunkered down for a boring period. Most of the Calming Draught's preparation time was boiling ingredients, so there wasn't much to do. After awhile, a lot of people were goofing off.

"Miss Granger," Snape muttered, "would you go around and check everyone's progress?"

"Of course, Professor," she said.

She began to walk throughout the rows, looking over everyone's work. She ignored Malfoy's mutter of "mudblood," and summoned Harry and Ron's note.

"Teacher's pet!" Ron hissed.

She rolled her eyes and walked back to Snape.

"Everyone is doing fine." she said.

No sooner had she said that, that Neville's potion began emitting green smoke. Snape got a terrifying look on his face and stood up.

"Longbottom, clearly you are incapable of doing anything without someone watching your every move. You will never be an accomplished potion-brewer or wizard because you clearly have no talent or motivation." Snape said.

Malfoy was trying very hard to stifle a laugh and Harry and Ron were looking at Snape with equal expressions of rage.

"Furthermore, I will be informing Dumbledore of my recommendation to send you home on the next train."

"Professor-" Neville whimpered.

"GET OUT!" Snape roared.

Neville ran out of the room, knocking over his stool in the process.

"You coward!" Harry yelled from the back of the room, "picking on-"

"DON'T CALL ME COWARD!" Snape screeched. He took a deep breath, "Two weeks detention. How just like your father you are."

Harry opened his mouth to say something else, but looked over at Hermione, who was drawing a hand across her throat, telling him to stop. He though better of it and sat down. Hermione ran out of the room to find Neville. She found him cowering behind a statue, crying. She sat down next to him and put her arms around him.

"He's right." Neville said.

"He's not right! Don't ever say that!" Hermione replied, "you'll be a great wizard Neville."

That didn't stop the young boy crying and Hermione stood up and held out her hand.

"Where are we going?" Neville asked through sniffles.

"To see Dumbledore."

Neville shook his head violently.

"Why not?"

"Professor Snape will kill me."

"No he won't. Headmaster Dumbledore is an amzing man and teacher. He'll talk to Snape. Come on." Hermione said, holding her hand back out.

This time, Neville took it and stood up. They walked to where the magical staircase that guarded the office was before they stopped again.

"Chocolate frog." Hermione stated and the staircase began to move.

They went up and Dumbledore was sitting in his chair doing paperwork. He looked up through his half-moon spectacles when they walked in.

"My dear boy," he said, "what's happened?"

"P-professor S-snape," Neville stuttered nervously, then buried his face in his hands.

"Professor Snape kind of...went off on him," Hermione began to explain, "he said some really horrible things, just because Neville's potion went a bit wrong!"

"He's clearly having a hard time adjusting. I'm going to go have a talk with our Potions Master. Miss Granger, will you please escort Mr. Longbottom to the Hospital Wing. I believe Poppy has something she can give him." Dumbledore said, and then swept from the room.

"Let's go Neville," Hermione said.

They got up and Hermione gave him a hug before they set off for the hospital wing.

* * *

**A/N: **Please review and tell me what you thought!


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Harry Potter.

**A/N: **Short filler chapter until I get some good inspiration. I'm going away for the weekend so there's probably not going to be another update until at least Tuesday. Enjoy!

* * *

**Forget to Love, Love to Forget Chapter 18**

The next day everyone was recovering from the first of what was to be many "Snape incidents." Dumbledore had talked to the pregnant potions master and straightened everything out. Well, when I say straightened out, I mean Dumbledore's the boss and lectured Snape on being out of line. He removed Harry's two weeks of detention, but he did take away five points from Gryffindor for insulting a teacher, then promptly gave five points back for standing up for a friend. Who would ever understand that man?

That night, after everyone was stuffed from the delicious dinner and was either doing homework or (as most people were doing) slacking off and playing games of wizard chess, Exploding Snap, or just plain old goofing off (Fred and George). Hermione, as usual, was being a proper student and working on something for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"I'm going to speak to Professor Lupin about this essay," she said, getting up, "I'll be back later."

"Yeah, whatever." Ron said, brushing her off and going back to his and Harry's game of chess.

She heaved a sigh and set off for the werewolf's office, having no intention of discussing the essay. She knocked on door and heard a loud "come in!" from inside.

"Good evening Professor Lupin," she said.

"Good evening Hermione," he said, "are you ready for your next lesson?"

"Of course."

"Professor Snape was supposed to be here to help, but he seems to have fallen asleep, and I don't think anyone wants to risk their lives to wake him," he said with a joking smile, "I suppose it is better he's not here. I heard about yesterday."

"I'm sorry Professor, I know I shouldn't have left the class, I just-"

"It's alright Hermione; you did the right thing. Severus was being unnecessarily cruel."

Hermione blushed and then they both got to work pulling out ingredients and books. The two spent the next three hours brewing potions and learning spells, all while listening to Elton John, a muggle singer.

"Oh dear, it's ten o'clock," Remus exclaimed, "you' better get back to your dorm."

"Don't you need some help cleaning up?" she asked.

"I've got it all in hand," he said, "Good night Hermione."

"Good night Professor."

She walked back to the tower where she found Harry and Ron asleep in front of the fire.

"Boys," she grumbled.

She used a simple levitating spell to get them both up to their beds. It was a mark to how tired they were that they didn't even stir. Luckily, tomorrow was Saturday and they had all weekend to rest and get work done.

* * *

**A/N: **Please review!


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Harry Potter.

**A/N**: I know it's been forever since I updated, but I've been having loads of problems. First I fractured my hand, then burst some blood vessels in said hand, and then my computer crashed. But here is my newest chapter, although it probably won't have nice formatting because I'm uploading it from my ipad. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

**Forget to Love, Love to Forget Chapter 19**

"Hurry up, Harry!" Ron hissed.

"I'm coming!" Harry replied.

The two were trying to sneak their way to Professor Lupin's office without the invisibility cloak, as Fred and George had borrowed it for some prank or another they were currently playing. After the twins had left, Hermione made some excuse about needing to talk to Professor Lupin and scrambled off. The two boys didn't have to say a word to each other to know they were going to follow her. Although on second thought, lending the cloak to the twins wasn't the smartest idea, as they were currently trailing the brightest witch of their age with absolutely nothing to hide them. She seemed a bit suspicious, but didn't seem to see them as she went into the office.

At that moment, Fred and George came running past and tossed the cloak to Harry, before dashing off with equal looks of mirth on their face. Silently, the boys threw on the cloak and squeezed through the not-yet-closed door.

There were three people in the room; Hermione, Professor Lupin, and to their extreme suprise and distaste, Snape. They were all pulling out potion ingredients and Remus and Hermione were chatting amiably. Overall, the scene was pretty boring. The only thing that kept the boys watching was that they knew it couldn't have been an extra potions lesson, because Hermione would have told them about it. In fact, she wouldn't have shut up about it. So, there had to be something else going on here.

It took thirty minutes of the trio chopping up potion ingredients and useless jibber-jabber to actually get to some interesting conversation. Lupin went to the other room to get something.

"Professor," Hermione said, looking at Snape, "if you don't mind me asking, have you thought of any names for the child?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other wide-eyed; Snape had gotten somebody pregnant?

Snape wanted to snap at the girl, but really, what had she done. She was being perfectly polite and she really was a smart witch.

"No Miss Granger, I have not." he answered, which wasn't entirely true. He knew what they would name the child if it were a girl.

"How have you been feeling?" she asked.

"Fine." Snape answered briskly.

"I'm sorry sir, I don't mean to pry, I just was trying to make conversation and then I said too much and I-"

"It's alright Miss Granger." Snape said, resting his hand on his lower abdomen, which the boys just noticed was protruding a bit, "I am doing well."

Ron looked at Harry with the same expression of shock and disbelief that Harry was sure was on his face as well. Woah, woah, hold the phone, when had Snape gained weight? Why hadn't they noticed? He obviously couldn't be pregnant, because, well, he was a man and he just looked bigger because he was being slovenly, right?

Lupin came back in holding a record player with a record on it.

"I found it!"

"And what is 'it' exactly, Remus?" Snape asked, using the werewolf's given name, which would be weird, but he'd been doing it for a couple of weeks now.

"You'll see." Remus said, and placed the needle down. Billy Joel's "Piano Man" began playing.

"I love this song!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I figured you might."

Snape just rolled his eyes. Ron looked at Harry, asking silently what the song was. Harry just shrugged. The rest of the "lesson" was pretty dull, and they slipped out while the three potion makerms cleaned up, and went back to the dorm to wait for their friend. The common room was completely empty by now; they hadn't realized it'd gotten so late. Hermione came walking back in and sat down next to them.

"You two really should be in bed." she said.

"Yeah, whatever." Ron answered.

"So, is it true? Snape's pregnant?" Harry asked.

Hermione turned to him, her mouth falling open.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Harry Potter

**A/N**: I've been getting complaints about how my chapters are too short, so I've been staying up with the aide of sugar and caffeine to finish this chapter. And I have a new policy. I was going to go on a maniacal rant, cussing out the people who have been leaving rude reviews. All I have to say now is that if you leave a rude review and it is anonymous, it will be deleted; if you are a member, it will be blocked and you will be reported. Anyways, here's the newest LONGER chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Forget to Love, Love to Forget Chapter 20 **

"How in the bloody hell do you know that?" Hermione exclaimed.

The two boys were taken aback, Hermione rarely swore. Harry spoke up first.

"We just... overheard it,"

"Right." Hermione replied disbelievingly, "and just when did you you "overhear" it?"

"A while ago."

"That's complete rubbish! You both followed me to my lesson!" Hermione shouted.

"Hermione! Quiet, you'll wake everyone!" Harry said.

"Muffliato!" Hermione cast the spell towards the dorms where everyone was sleeping. Now she was free to yell all she wanted.

"Hermione-" Ron started.

"Silencio," Hermione said, causing both the boys to fall into silence, "You had no right to follow me or listen in on our conversation! You can't tell anyone or I will personally make both your lives a living hell! Do you understand me?"

The two wizards nodded, quite terrified of the young woman in front of them. It was so unlike her to be like this. Clearly, she did not want this secret getting out.

"Go to bed."

Harry and Ron obeyed without comment, as they still couldn't speak. Hermione tried to put that night's incident out of her mind and fell asleep.

A few days later, Hermione went to Professor Lupin's office during lunch.

"Oh hello Hermione," the werewolf said, "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I have some...unfortunate news professor." she began, "Harry and Ron followed me to the lesson yesterday and overheard Professor Snape and I talking and well, they know."

"Oh." Remus said, straightening up and taking off his glasses, "Sakura, come here."

A large black owl flew over from the other side of the room where it had been eating. The professor quickly scrawled something on a piece of paper and tied it to the owl's leg.

"Deliver this to Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley."

**In the Great Hall: **

The hall was filled with students happily munching on delicious food or studying for some test or other. Harry and Ron sat talking about the latest Quidditch match. Suddenly, a midnight black owl flew in, breaking the framework of the scene. It landed in front of the redhead and Ron untied the letter. The owl grabbed a bit of food and flew away. They opened up the letter.

_Misters Potter and Weasley,_

_I would like to see you in my office __immediately._

_Professor Lupin_

The two looked at each other, shrugged, and left for the office. When they got there, they could tell neither Remus nor Hermione was happy with them. They sat down in the chairs Remus pointed to and braced themselves.

"Boys, I don't know why you followed Miss Granger last night, nor do I want to know, but frankly, I am appalled that you did. The information you overheard was heard was private and if I hear even a whisper of it around the castle you will be severely punished. As it is, I am going to give you both two weeks of detention and fifteen points from Gryffindor apiece."

"What? That's not-" Ron began to argue but was silenced by Harry's elbow in his ribs and a look that said '_don't get us in any deeper'._

Remus released the boys with a nod and Hermione followed them.

"So, 'Mione, who's the other father? Or is it a mother?" Ron asked.

"I'm not telling either of you anything." she snapped and walked off, clearly still upset.

They saw her sitting in the Great Hall with Ginny at dinner and when they sat down the two girls glared at them. Their focus throughout dinner was certainly not on the food, it was either on Hermione, Lupin, or Snape. They wondered how long Hermione would stay mad at them? It was really distracting to have Snape sitting at the Head Table now that they knew his secret, and they knew he had caught them staring more than once and had given them a dirty look.

_'Do the other teachers know?' _Ron wondered.

_'What does Lupin have to do with all this?' Harry wondered, 'Is he the other father? Oh god, he and Snape? That's just wrong!'_

_**Two Weeks Later:**_

"So, would you like to know the sex of the child?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

Severus looked at Remus; they hadn't talked about this, not surprising, considering they still didn't talk all that much.

"I think we'll wait," Snape replied.

"Alright." she said, "Well Severus, you're perfectly healthy for a pregnant male. The child seems to be progressing well, but I would like to see you more often starting your third trimester."

"How often?"

"Once a week."

Snape didn't look too happy at that one, but he didn't argue.

"One more thing before you leave, be sure to keep water with you and try to stay off your feet as you may begin experiencing dizzy spells." Pomfrey explained.

"Delightful," Snape muttered.

The pair walked back to their quarters in a (for once) comfortable silence. When they got back, Lupin began to prepare lunch and Snape sat down on the couch with a book.

"Severus," Remus began.

"Hmm?" Snape answered, not looking up.

"Well, we haven't really discussed names..." Remus said.

"You want to discuss names now?" Snape asked.

"Is there a problem with that?" Remus replied.

"I suppose not," Snape responded, "For a boy, I would like like Alexander. For a girl, I am preferable to...never mind."

"What? What would you like for a girl?" Remus asked.

"Lily." Snape replied in a small voice much unlike his usual menacing sound.

"I was going to suggest that. Then we're agreed? For a girl, Lily?"

Snape nodded and they both went back to their individual activities.

**Seven Weeks Later: **(Snape is at 27 weeks)

Snape's stomach had grown so much that it was now impossible to hide and this had started many rumors among the student body, some of which were so outlandish that they were comical, but some (particularly those started by older students) hit dangerously close to home. He now needed Hermione's help more than usual, as it was getting hard to get up and walk around the room during the lessons. The staff all knew by now, only because they were really starting to get worried about his well-being and he and Dumbledore had discussed it and figured the best thing to do would be to tell them. He also had to be careful around certain potion ingredients because they could harm his unborn child. Despite everyone's suspicions and fears that he couldn't ever love or care about anyone or anything, he was truly beginning to care for the little creature inside of him and even, god forbid, Lupin, just a bit. But that was probably the hormones talking.

Hermione actually began to have good conversations with him, usually about potions or spells or coursework, but sometimes they had better conversations; about happenings at Hogwarts and once they even discussed muggle music. Who knew Snape knew so much about music of the sixties through eighties?

They were discussing the ingredients they would need during a short break they had between classes when Severus wavered on the spot and fell against the desk.

"Professor!" Hermione exclaimed, "Are you alright?"

"I will be fine, Miss Granger," he said weakly, "if you could just hand me that glass of water."

"Are you sure, sir?" Hermione asked, handing him the water, "I could go get Madame Pomfrey."

"No." Severus said after gulping down the water and standing up, "I am just a bit dehydrated."

"Hermione eyed him warily, but followed his wishes.

**A few days later:**

Snape spent most of one of his breaks sitting in his chair, with his hand on his ever growing stomach, staring off into space instead of grading the papers in front of him. Hermione noticed this and stopped what she was doing.

"Professor, are you okay?" she asked.

"Hmm?" Snape said, snapping back to reality, "Oh, yes, fine."

"You've seemed a bit spaced out all day," she countered.

"The child has been kicking all day." Snape remarked.

"It has?" Hermione squealed. She really did love babies.

"Yes, it is quite distracting." he said, and went back to absentmindedly staring into space.

Hermione smiled to herself, maybe their cold, evil teacher wasn't so heartless after all.

* * *

**A/N: **Wasn't that heartwarming? Anyways, please leave a review. :D


	21. Chapter 21

A few days later, Snape was teaching the Gryffindor and Slytherin third-years. It. Was. Miserable.

Potter and Malfoy were arguing over a stupid matter and Longbottom had melted another cauldron. While Severus went to clean up Longbottom's mess, Hermione attempted to break up the argument between the two boys.

"Malfoy, must you provoke him?" she asked, "And Harry, why do you respond to him?"

"Sod off." Malfoy snapped at her, "No asked your input, mudblood!"

"Malfoy; ten points from Slytherin." Snape said.

Draco began to protest and all of the class was listening by this point.

"I cannot tolerate language like that in my class." the potions master said, "Back to work, all of you."

All of them looked back to their cauldrons, somewhat afraid of the livid potions master. Hermione continued about the task Severus had given her, hiding the hurt that she felt from Malfoy's comment.

It wasn't the content of the insult that got to her, it was the repetitive nature of his constant insults.

She couldn't go to Harry and Ron with her feelings; they would only get angry and hex Malfoy into oblivion, which she could do herself, and much more effectively. She didn't have many female friends, at least not ones she would go to for something like this.

Instead of going to lunch, she found an empty classroom to sit in and think about what was going on. As she sat there, tears began to slip down her face, and soon enough, she was sobbing.

She looked up when she heard a knock at the door.

"May I come in?" a gentle voice asked.

Hermione quickly composed herself, recognizing the voice to be that of Professor Lupin.

"Come in," she whispered hoarsely.

He opened the door slowly and peered in.

"Hermione!" he exclaimed in shock. He had been expecting a homesick first year or something along those lines, not the brightest witch of the third years.

"Remus could tell that she had been crying from the tear tracks down her face and the fact that he had heard her sobs while sitting in his office next door.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing Professor." she said, trying to keep her composure.

Remus smiled, "Are you sure?"

"No." she admitted.

"What's wrong?" he asked, conjuring a chair and sitting down next to her.

"It's just Malfoy...he continually calls me a mudblood and I'm done with it." she said.

He looked her straight in the eyes. "Hermione, next time he says something like that to you I want you to come to me."

She nodded.

"Now, what do you say we go to the Great Hall for some lunch?"

She nodded once again and they joined the professors and students still trickling into the Great Hall.

Severus was sitting up at the Head Table, attempting to enjoy his meal but a combination of the kicking of the child and the stares he was receiving from the students. It seems now that he was showing, many students either found his fate hilarious or were slightly fearful. Either way, their staring was becoming quite irritating.

He pushed his chair back to get up just as Lupin sat last down next to him.

"Where are you going?" Remus asked.

"I would prefer to each lunch in my chambers." Severus replied.

"Would you mind if I tagged along?"

Snape sighed, "I suppose not."

The two professors got up, making excuses about papers to grade and the like and exited swiftly. It probably started the rumor mill buzzing about some secret affair between the two men, but neither of them wanted to think about that.

They entered the chambers and both went to enter the kitchen.

"Would you like me to make you something?" Lupin asked.

"I'd would rather make my own." Snape said, "I may as well make you something as well."

That would be lovely Severus, thank you." Remus replied.

He sat began setting the table while the potions master put on a kettle and a pot of soup. Soon, both were ready and they sat down at the table Lupin had set.

They ate in silence for a while, when Remus decided to strike up a conversation.

"Severus, how are you?" he asked, "Truthfully."

Snape debated on whether to answer or whether to brush Remus off with a rude comment. In the end, he settled for a mix of both.

"Truthfully, I am miserable." Snape said scathingly, "You try having the students giggling at you every time you walk past while at the same time having to go through something no male should ever have to."

Remus had the decency to look sheepish.

"I'm sorry." he said, "For my part in this."

Snape said nothing.

"You have an appointment with Poppy tomorrow." Remus said, "I was hoping you would deign to allow me to be there."

"I suppose." Snape said, "After all, the child is half yours."

In that moment, Remus smiled; he was going to have a child, something he never thought would happen.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: **Don't own HP.

**A/N: **Hello everyone! This story is finally finished with its long hiatus. This is a short chapter as I am easing back into writing, but I hope you enjoy it.

**Forget to Love, Love to Forget Chapter 23**

Severus woke up miserable. He'd had a terrible night's sleep, due to a headache and an increasingly sore back. The potions master got out of bed and drew his dressing gown around him in response to the cold air. It was a Saturday morning and he was hungry, so he began to get dressed to go down to the Great Hall. As he was leaving, Lupin walked out of his room.

"Oh, good morning, Severus," he remarked, "I was just heading down to breakfast. Are you as well?"

"Yes, I was." Snape replied flatly, in no mood for small talk.

"Well, it looks like we can walk up together."

Severus fell into step next to the other professor and they walked to breakfast silently.

At the end of the meal, Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement. Severus felt a nervous pit form in his stomach. He knew what this was about, as he, Remus, and Dumbledore had discussed telling the students a few days prior.

"Attention." the Headmaster began. A few students stopped their conversations to listen, but the rest remained unconcerned.

"Attention, everyone," this time most people quieted down, "I would like to address the rumors flying around the school about Professor Snape. While some were entertaining, most were untrue. However, a few of you managed to figure out the truth. Our dear Professor, is, in fact, expecting a child. It happened because of a spell gone wrong. The other father is Professor Lupin. I'm sure we will all help and support them throughout this time. And with that being said, it's off to class with all of you. Have a marvelous day!"

Understandably, after this statement, the students were buzzing with conversation. Many of the conversations centered on the question of whether or not Snape and Lupin were lovers.

The day's classes were awkward for Severus, to say the least. He had to deal with more pointing and giggling than usual, which he usually was able to silence with a glare. He was thankful for the students who felt self-conscious and turned red when they saw him, for they were usually quiet and pretty much ignored him other than listening to the lesson.

Later that afternoon, Severus wandered into the hospital wing, even though it was a few days before his weekly appointment.

"Poppy!" he called, sounding a bit panicked.

"What is the problem, Severus?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"I have been feeling a large amount of pain down the backs of my legs." he replied, "there is also occasionally numbness in the same place. I need to know that the child is alright."

"Lie down on the bed and let me have a look." she replied.

She performed a diagnostic spell on him and looked up when she was done.

"I have good news and bad news."

Upon seeing the look on the professor's face, she hurriedly added,

"The child is fine. Unfortunately, the baby has shifted so that his head is resting on your sciatic nerve. This commonly happens in pregnancy, but there is not much I can do to alleviate the pain. The best thing I can tell you to do is to take it easy and rest and hope that the baby changes position again soon."

He thanked her and headed back to his quarters, hoping to fix a cup of tea and spend some time fleshing out his curriculum. When he reached his quarters, Professor Lupin was sitting in a chair, grading papers.

"Good afternoon, Severus." Remus said, looking up at Snape from the armchair, "would you like a cup of tea?"

"That would be very nice," Severus replied.

As Remus was pouring a cup for the other professor, he began to speak.

"I was actually wondering if you would help my with something." he asked.

Severus responded with an arched eyebrow.

"One of my students included a very in-depth description of how to make a potion in their essay, and you know just how horrid I was at potions in school. I just wanted to know if you could look through it and check if the process is correct."

"This student wouldn't happen to be Miss Granger, would it?" Snape asked.

Lupin laughed quietly, "Yes."

Remus handed the potions master his tea and went to fetch the aforementioned essay. The two continued that way, grading papers and making small amounts of conversation about simple things. Eventually, Severus fell into a light sleep. Professor Lupin summoned a blanket to cover the potions master and decided to let him sleep for the hour they had before dinner.


End file.
